


[Podfic] Paris Burning

by HillyHale, orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Paris Burning (thecitysmith)
Genre: Angst, Culture clashes and racial tension, History porn, M/M, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, References to Suicide, Scars, actual porn, m/m relationship, personifications of cities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HillyHale/pseuds/HillyHale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In a world where cities are personified, the City of Paris has been missing for centuries, driven away by the horrors of war and the worst humanity has offered him.Enjolras dreams of meeting Paris, and leading him to a better tomorrow.What he doesn't know is that Paris is now a cynical drunk who calls himself Grantaire.





	1. [Podfic] Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Paris Burning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/825130) by [thecitysmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecitysmith/pseuds/thecitysmith). 



> Hi, so this is my attempt at a podfic of thecitysmith’s incredibly beautiful fic “Paris Burning”. I cry every time I reach the end of this wonderful book, and at several points in the middle, so don’t count on my reading being perfectly unmarred by soggy tears all the way through. I’ll try to update this at least once a month, but if I can manage to record new chapters more frequently, I will!


	2. [Podfic] Chapter Two




	3. Chapter Three




	4. Chapter Four




	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After spending some of December and most of January more or less completely voiceless, I'm all better and have finally regained the ability to speak and sound like myself! So, without further ado (and, hopefully, without a relapse of my poorliness!), here's Chapter Five of thecitysmith's beautiful 'Paris Burning', now in podfic form. Very sorry about the massive hiatus!


	6. Chapter Six




	7. Chapter Seven




	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, friends! I'm back with a new chapter of this podfic, this time with marginally-ehhh voice-acting for the different cities. Hopefully I'll manage Chapter Nine soon, but I can't promise many uploads in the next few weeks, as I have BIG exams. Love you lots!  
> (PS: This is where the crying starts, in case you couldn't tell.)  
> (PPS: This is one of my favourite chapters! @thecitysmith - you've created something absolutely wonderful in this and I can't thank you enough for giving this story to the world.)


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planning to record and upload Chapter Ten tomorrow!  
> As thecitysmith warned at this stage in the original fic, the next chapter (Chapter Ten) is NSFW.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NSFW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to get Chapter Eleven recorded and uploaded soon!  
> (PS: Does anyone know any good alternatives to Soundcloud or is it better to buy a subscription to SouncloudPro?)


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last, I've had the right sound conditions for recording! Hopefully I'll get some more chapters recorded and uploaded in the next few days, but, for now, here's Chapter Eleven (my personal favourite, for "I am wild. Now run.") Happy listening!  
> WARNING: This chapter is NSFW.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I'll get the next chapter recorded and uploaded soon!


End file.
